User talk:HarryPotterRules1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Divisions of Hogwarts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inverarity (Talk) 20:42, July 23, 2012 I thought my name would have been obvious to you of all people. But I am glad that I am not that predictable. Muggleborn-Slytherin (talk) 15:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Dorea Black That's awesome! I love the template work on that page, especially the tabs under the Biography section. :D You're a longtime editor here--what are your thoughts on the idea of sprucing this wiki up a bit? Finn Tracy and I think this wiki could massively benefit from an updated navigation bar, a customized theme, and other small touches. As a regular user on HP Fanon Wiki, would you be in favor of such changes? Pinguinus impennis 03:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) We're currently trying to get in touch with the admins here--they're the only ones who can really do something about the theme and the navigation. Worst case scenario is that we file an Adoption report at the Community wiki, but we'd much rather work with the established administration! Are there any exceptionally brilliant fanfictions or articles on here I should definitely read? I'm new, but I'd like to get up-to-date on the best fanfics on the wiki. :) Pinguinus impennis 03:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks anyway. I'll be browsing through the wiki reading fanfics here (including yours.) Be sure to keep an eye on Standing in Shadow--it's a new collaborative series soon to be launched, created by me and Finn Tracy. Once we have the main cast assembled, we'll be looking for skilled authors to write guest episodes! Pinguinus impennis 03:57, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Standing in Shadow Awesome!! We'll contact you soon with more information about the series! Glad to have you on board! Pinguinus impennis 03:15, June 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hello I used Alwnick Castle for Dunaby Castle and Blenheim Palace for Highcove Palace ShayMill (talk) 14:29, September 14, 2014 (UTC)ShayMill RE: Error Thank you for bringing that to my attention. The page I linked to Vladimir Karkaroff was supposed to be named "Ivan Karkaroff", my bad. FIXED, thank you again Scopatore (talk) 04:44, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Luna Thanks, I'll fix the error right away. Scopatore (talk) 02:23, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Question; do you by any chance know how to bring over infoboxes from the HP wiki? There are a few I wanted to add to my articles (Daily Prophet individual, Durmstrang individual, Gringotts individual, etc.), but I have no idea how to do so. Scopatore (talk) 00:39, April 6, 2016 (UTC) No they aren't on here, but oh well, I guess I'll make do with other infoboxes, thanks. Scopatore (talk) 02:53, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Blog regarding the administration Greetings fellow editor, as you are one of the recently active editors, I request you to take a look at a blog I recently created regarding the administration of this wiki. Here is a link, in case you are interested: http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Anselmo499/Regarding_this_wiki%27s_administration Awaiting your response, DarthImperius (talk) 15:38, March 17, 2017 (UTC)